Jecht's Story
by SoulOfFire123
Summary: This is a story about Jecht's life before everything else. Enjoy!


Love

Who needs it?

Who know, maybe you do.

Jecht took a long drink from the bottle in his hand. He slammed it on the counter and gasped for air. Then a woman sat in a chair next to him at the bar. "I'll have something…" she paused and thought for a moment, "what is the weakest you got? I'll take it." Jecht laughed under his breath and took another drink. She turned to him and said in a harsh tone, "do I amuse you?" "Yes, you do," laughed Jecht. He turned his head and looked at her. Her bright blue eyes were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. "Haven't I seen you before?" she asked. She paused for a long time while Jecht just stared at her. "Oh yeah from school a while ago," she started, "we were in the same grade!" "I see," said Jecht. He chuckled, "not a heavy drinker I see." She punched him. "I bet you don't remember me. I'm Jeanie," she smiled. Her piercing blue eyes held him paralyzed. "I'm Jecht," he managed to say. Jeanie looked at him and pointed to his tattoo, "nice tattoo, it's very inviting." "Was that a pick up line?" asked Jecht raising an eyebrow. "If that's how you like it," she teased. Jecht smiled, "yeah I do think I like it that way." Jecht and Jeanie talked all night.

The next morning Jecht woke up confused with a headache. He turned over in bed. Bed?! He sat up quickly in the bed. What the hell?! He looked around. The light shown in from a large window and the walls were painted a lovely aqua color. "This isn't my room. Do I have a room like this in my house?" he asked himself quietly. "Morning!" called a voice from the hallway. Oh no… I didn't! He got off the bed. I did. Jecht looked up at a beautiful woman with a bathrobe tied around her. She had waist length brown hair and tanned skin. Jecht blinked. "Good morning," she smiled. Jecht dunked beside the bed and grabbed the blanket off the bed and tied it around himself." Jeanie I-"Jecht stated. "Would you like some breakfast?" she smiled. He grimaced, "I'm so sorry. I've got to go.""But Jecht-"Jeanie started. It was too late Jecht had already raced out the door. He was so confused as he walked down the streets. His headache got worse and worse the more lost he got. Then he fell on the ground. Someone tapped him with their shoe. "Hey buddy, are you all right?" Jecht didn't look up, "no… I just turned 20, I've got the worst headache in the world, and I'm really stupid." He finally looked up at the man he was talking to. "That sounds like a lot on your shoulder," said the man, "hey I'm gonna help you out." He extended his hand and Jecht took it without thought. "Thank you," said Jecht pathetically. "Don't worry about it," smiled the man, "what's your name?"" I'm Jecht," said Jecht dizzily. "That's a nice name. I'm Braska." Jecht looked at him, "thanks."

Over the next week Jecht skipped work, ate, drank, and came home wasted. "I can't let you do this to yourself Jecht," said Braska. Jecht frowned, "Braska you shouldn't even care." Braska shook his head and put his hand on Jecht's shoulder, "why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Jecht thought about it for a moment. "Fine but only since you offered."

Jecht arrived at Braska's home and knocked on the door. "Hey Jecht," said Braska opening the door. Jecht walked in and looked around. So this is what it looks like to live in a home. He glanced around and saw a blond woman with short hair in the kitchen. "Hey honey!" yelled Braska. Jecht blinked. "Honey?" Braska turned around, "yeah I'm engaged." "What?" asked Jecht. Braska grinned, "Jecht this is my fiancé Rain." Rain came in from the kitchen and took Jecht's hand, "nice to meet you Jecht." She turned to Braska, "dinner is ready. Let's go eat." She walked back into the kitchen. Jecht elbowed Braska, "engaged huh? Who woulda thought!" Braska blushed a little, "shut up Jecht I don't tell you what to do with your love life." Braska went to go sit and the table but Jecht just stood there. "Yeah but I wish you had," he sighed. Braska looked at him. Rain Led Jecht to his seat and went to her seat next to Braska. They smiled at each other and Rain gave Braska a light kiss on his cheek. Rain's emerald green eyes seemed to light up. Braska looked over at Jecht who was looking at his food with a forlorn expression. "What's wrong?" asked Braska. Jecht looked up, "oh nothing." The rest a dinner was relatively quiet besides for Rain and Braska saying sweet nothings to each other. Dinner finally ended and Braska asked, "so Jecht anyone special in your life?" Jecht stood up and headed for the door. He looked back at Braska and Rain at the table, "there could have been." Jecht reached for the doorknob when rain said, 'I'm sorry Jecht." He felt warm tears stream down his tanned skin. Then he left.

Jecht ran all the way to the bar and asked for a beer. "You look awful," said a man with glasses next to him. "What's it to ya," spat Jecht reaching for another beer. The man laughed, "It's nothing to me. Although you life should mean something to you.""Well it doesn't," said Jecht glaring at him. This made the man laugh even more, "I like you." Jecht took a long drink. "My name is Jecht," he said not looking at him. "My name is Auron," said the man, "and I suggest you try to take care of yourself." Then Auron got up and left. "Take care of myself my foot," spat Jecht. He stumbled into his little nothing of a home and flopped onto the couch. He started to cry again. He cried himself to sleep that night.

Jecht woke up the next day around 2p.m. with the strongest headache he's ever had. "My life sucks," he groaned. He lazily go off the couch to go do some work. Before he knew it it was almost 7. "What the hell have I got to lose," he asked himself, "nothing." He went to the bar. He sat at the counter but didn't ask for any alcohol. He head was on the counter face down. A familiar voice came from behind him, "Jecht, we need to talk." Jecht looked up. "Jecht you look awful! Listen about the other night…you don't have to…ok let's just make this easy. You're going to be a father." Jecht's jaw dropped and his eye grew wide, "my…I…but the…you! WHAT!?" Jeanie turned away from him and started towards the door. Jecht looked around thinking. He stood up walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head. "Jeanie I will do whatever it takes," he said. Jeanie turned around and stepped away from him. She started to cry, "Jecht you don't understand! I need to be married before I can have it." Jecht chuckled, "of course I understand! And all you have to do it promise that you will always be faithful and only be mine." Jecht put his hand under her chin and lifted her face. He smirked, "well?" Jeanie blushed underneath her wet cheeks, "of course Jecht! I promise." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a long warm kiss. Jecht pulled away and said, "Ya know, you have beautiful blue eyes." She laughed, "Was that a pickup line?""If that's how you like it!" he said. Jeanie thought for a moment, "Yeah I think that's how I like it." Then they kissed again.

The next morning Jecht woke up in a nice, warm, cozy bed. The difference from before is he felt he belonged there now. The sun shown in his eyes but that was the only thing he didn't like. He smiled and put his hand behind his head. "Good morning my dream come true," chimed a voice right next to him. He turned his head, "well if it isn't my beautiful princess." She smiled at him, "and don't you forget it!""Oh I won't," said Jecht. Jeanie slid closer to Jecht and snuggled next to him. She laughed. Jecht raised an eyebrow, "what?""Nothing…I've just dreamed of this moment my whole life," she said. Jecht blushed. She added, "don't forget tonight is the big night!" "Nothing big. Nothing special," Jecht yawned. "Our marriage isn't special to you?" asked Jeanie. Jecht chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "all you need to know is that married or not…you're the only one that I will ever love." She nuzzled her head against his chest and looked up at him. Her eyes sent chills down his spine. "I'm going to make some breakfast," she said sitting up and stretching her arms. Jecht closed his eyes. Jeanie got close to his face, "would you like anything?" He opened his eyes. "Nah I'm not hungry," he smiled and kissed her nose. "I was wondering…what are we going to name our son?" asked Jecht. Jeanie laughed, "And you know it's a boy because?" "I have a feeling," shrugged Jecht, "How about Alabaster!" Jeanie wrinkled her nose, "no, how about…Tidus. After my father." Jecht smiled, "Tidus? Yeah I like that! My little Tidus."


End file.
